Now
by cifan
Summary: Post Ep to Siren Call. He just knew he needed her, now. BA ship.


**Characters' thoughts are in italics. This is my first fan fic. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. **

**Post-ep: Siren Call. I know, it's an old episode, but it was on my Tivo and it got me thinking. **

**--**

She dropped him off at his apartment. Bobby looked like a shell of himself. Defeated. She hated the look in his eyes. He's had the look ever since they drove out of Water Haven. This case took so much out of both of them. Too much. Eames glanced over towards Bobby in the passenger seat. She did a double-take. She had never seen him more unnerved. _"Are you alright?"_, she asked_._ He hesitated, then slowly turned and looked at her. His look said it all. He was not alright, not by a long shot.

He looked so lost, so lonely, so spent. All she wanted to do was to reach out to him, let him know he was not alone and that they would get through this - and all that life has been throwing at them - together.

It was a long ride back to the city. They drove in silence. As she stopped at his apartment, she asked him if he wanted company. He shook his head. He got out, quietly shut the door, and disappeared into his building.

Eames sat there for a few minutes. _Maybe __h__e wants to be alone, but I could have __really__ used his company, _she thought. She then headed for home. Alone.

--

Bobby let himself into his apartment. Dropped his keys on the floor, then his binder, and finally his suit jacket. He loosened his tie and tossed it over the couch. As he undid the top few buttons on his shirt, he wandered into the kitchen. He headed towards the fridge. He leaned back to take inventory of its' contents. As he contemplated his options he unbuttoned his shirt sleeves and rolled up the cuffs.

_Is that better? Am I relaxing? Not a chance_.

He grabbed a beer and decided on a plate of leftover pasta. He put the plate in the microwave, set the timer, and leaned against the counter. He twisted off the bottle top as he watched the plate spin around and around. _It's just like my head…spinning_. He couldn't stop thinking of the day.

This fucking awful day.

_How did it get so bad? What was I thinking letting Alex come to that crime scene with me?_ Actually, that thought made him almost chuckle. _Lettin__g Alex come along. As if I had a choice? I saw the look on her face as we stood on that sidewalk after her appointment and there was no way in hell I could have stopped her._

But that is what was bothering him the most. _Did I really want to stop her?_ _Looking back, I should have protested more. But I handed her those keys like they were burning a hole in my hand. Truth be told, I wanted her to come along. Look what I did to her._

The microwave beeped, but he kept thinking about Alex. _"Are you alright?", she had asked him._ No, he's no where close to alright. Before he knew it, he was walking out the door.

He needed her.

--

Alex had just come from the shower. She was now in her pajamas; nothing but a white tank top and a pair of light blue shorts. Her hair was still damp. She was barefoot. She was the picture of relaxation, however, she was anything but. She could not get Bobby's face out of her mind.

Her cell phone rang; it was him.

"Bobby?"

"Alex", pause, "I need to come in". _Alex. _

"Where are you?".

"Right outside your door". _I need to hold you tonight; to have you safe in my arms and to be safe in yours. _

She flew to the door, but then calmly unlocked and opened it.

He wasn't expecting the sight of her welcoming him. He stood stock still as he took her in. His eyes were amazed at the expanse of skin -- her beautiful, creamy skin barely covered by her tank top. No bra, he could tell that immediately. Then he noticed a few inches of her bare belly that was exposed above her very short, shorts. _God_, he wanted to devour that taut skin.

Her legs… her thighs... were perfect. As far as he was concerned, they were begging for him to grab onto them and never let them go. He intended to do just that. She didn't say a word, but she closed and relocked the door and then turned to lead him further into her apartment. He went crazy when he saw her from behind. Her shoulders and her back were so toned beautiful. Then he looked lower, her tight little ass looked so hot in those shorts. He could swear she put a little extra sashay into her walk knowing he was watching. He was coming undone. He knew it, and there was nothing he could do - or wanted to do - about it.

She only made it a few feet into her apartment when he was behind her. He grabbed onto her waist with one hand, while the other wrapped around her neck. His lips found the other side of her neck and he began placing soft kisses up around her ear. She could feel his lips, _oh, God, those lips!,_ and his tongue and his warm breath. It was too much and not enough all at once. Alex felt as if her legs were going to collapse at the sensation of Bobby's kisses. She leaned into his back and took both of her hands and wound them around the back of his neck. She rested her head against his shoulder, and released the most beautiful sound that Bobby had ever heard.

He was on fire.

He began to whisper into her ear. "Alex… need you… have to have you… can't be alone… want you… please… let me…", he couldn't stop once he started. He prayed she would say it's ok. He was still behind her, and now his hands were roaming. Over her belly, up to her breasts, under her shirt, back up to her breasts, then one hand moved downward and traveled past her waist, finding her center, stopping when he found her so wet already and realizing he never wanted to leave there. The more he let himself feel, the more he lost control.

Alex was beyond words, beyond any rational thought. Once he had reached down and held her, she knew there was no going back. She turned around, leaned up and kissed him with all of the passion she had been keeping locked up for the past five years. Bobby couldn't believe what was happening, he couldn't believe that this was Alex, _his Alex_, responding to him like this.

He forced himself to pull away. He needed to know where her head was. He looked her into her eyes. "Alex, I came here tonight only because I wanted you to hold me, to let me know that I was okay and that you were going to be okay. But then you… you looked so… incredibly… hot…sexy… damn it... I couldn't stop myself. I can't stop myself." He watched her as he spoke, looking for some kind of sign that she wanted him to stop. He didn't see any regret. What he saw unbelievable passion and heat in her eyes.

He was mesmerized by what he saw.

He never knew.

"Bobby...don't... stop", she was breathless.

He kissed her again. She sucked on his tongue, pulling him deeper into her mouth. That was all he needed, "Christ, Eames". He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him. He carried her into her bedroom.

"I need to be inside of you right now", he growled in her ear.

He laid her down on her bed. He went to lean over her, but she pushed him onto his back and she straddled him. He reached for her, but she took his hands and pushed them down, holding them along his sides. He left them where she wanted them.

Then she sat straight up and removed her shirt. His eyes fluttered. He couldn't believe this was happening. _My Eames, my Alex, right here with me. Giving herself to me_. His body shook with desire. _I need to have her, I need to make her mine right now._

He went to reach for her again. "No, no, not yet Bobby. Let me do this". Then he watched her as she stood up, pulled her shorts down and let them fall to the floor.

_Jesus._

Then, there was Eames. Standing before him. Naked. Letting him look at her, all of her. She wanting him to see her.

He groaned, wanting nothing more than to have her back on top of him.

She saw the look in his eyes and it made her smile. God, he loved her smile. And he loved it more when she smiled because of him. He couldn't take it any more.

"Please, Alex, come back to me".

She moved back to the bed, back to him. She resumed her original position and began to unbutton his shirt. As she did that, his hands took hold of her breasts. He cupped them, and let his thumbs rub over her nipples.

This sent a shock wave through her that she was not expecting, and her body arched in response. This did nothing but encourage him. He began to search her body in earnest. He loved every part that he found.

Then, he couldn't take it anymore. He needed to be inside of her. No more waiting.

He put his hands on her shoulders, at the same time leaning up to take her mouth.

"Alex, are you trying to distract me?", he asked her playfully in between kisses. Then he continued.

"I told you that I need to be inside of you. And I need that now".

With that, he spun her onto her back and he stood up. He quickly slid off his shirt, then he removed his pants and his boxers. Without another thought he lowered himself over her and slid inside.

His mind stopped working; his body exploded. He couldn't believe the beautiful sensation of being inside Alexandra Eames.

"Oh my God, Alex. You are so incredibly tight and warm". He moved as slowly as he possibly could, trying to take as much time as his body would allow.

"Bobby", she panted. "You have no idea what it feels like to have you finally inside of me".

He stopped moving for a moment, and they stayed that way as if they were trying to burn the feeling into their memories. They kept their eyes locked on each other.

Then he began moving again.

He was trying to be as gentle as he could, but his mind was screaming out. He hadn't even come and yet he knew wanted to take her again - right away. He wanted to do so many things to her. He wanted to show her that he loved her. Because he did. He has loved her for so long and has never been able to show her. Now he could. Now he would.

He quickened his pace. He needed to come inside of her. Now. He needed her to be his. These were his thoughts as he reached his climax and released. "Jesus, Alex". Those were the only words he could manage.

They laid there together, while he caught his breath. She was still leaving small kisses along his neck and his shoulders. "You are so beautiful", she whispered into his ear.

"Alex, you are the beautiful one, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever known and there is no way that I deserve you, or all that you give to me".

Suddenly, he was overwhelmed with guilt. He loved her, he was so happy but he felt so awful that he just focused on himself and not her. That was not the way he wanted their first time to be.

It was as if Alex read his mind. Of course she did, really.

"Bobby, I know what you needed tonight. I know what this day did to you. It was horrible. After everything we have been through, you needed me to be here for you and I am so happy I was. I've wanted you for so long. I've been in love with you for longer than you can imagine. Please don't think you didn't make me happy. When you showed up at my apartment tonight, you made me the happiest girl in the world".

He couldn't believe his ears.

She loved him.

"I need you again. Now". He took her over and over that night. _Tomorrow night would be all about her._

Then they slept. Together.

Finally.

**the end**


End file.
